Cyborgs Have Hearts Too
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: The reign of the great and terrible General Grievous is know as far out as the Outer Rim of the galaxy, his tyranny striking fear into anyone who dares to cross him. But what is he to do when he seems to be malfunctioning, or maybe he is actually developing feelings for someone he cares about
1. Chapter 1

Cyborgs Have Hearts Too Chpt 1

**A/N:**** Hey everyone its me again. Now I know what you're thinking. "Star Wars? Seriously?" But just hear me out. Recently I've sort of gotten back into the Star Wars community and I've been gone for a long time. I thought that I could maybe give you all a break from the anime side of things and maybe give you a little insight to one of my favourite Star Wars characters which in this case would be General Grievous. All I ask is that you please give this fic a chance, I really think it will be good. As always if you enjoyed leave a favourite and a review too as it is greatly appreciated!**

Crystal lived on the mining planet of Arkania, a relatively small planet near the Outer Rim, famed for the large and expensive gemstones which are found deep inside the planet and sold for extortionate amounts. The planet was also under separatist control and the large caverns from which the gems where taken were now used as an underground reconnaissance base. Crystal and her mother were only a couple of people among the thousands that the separatists were using as slaves to dig up and find the remaining stones on the planet. Everyone was crammed into a small slum where they were given minimal food and water, just enough to survive. For a base, there were not many guards, at most about 50 battle droids for the entire compound, hardly a defence force.

In her little shack. Crystal and her mother made do with what they got, trying their best to look on the bright side of life, hoping at least one day they would be free from control. 8 years ago on her 10th birthday, her hometown on the other side of the planet was raided and completely destroyed by an army of droids, her father was one of the few who tried to fight back against their force but in the end, paid the ultimate price. Ever since then she has had to work every single day of her life for nothing in return. After a long shift on the mines, the slum population is allowed to have a few hours of free roaming time to interact with others. Crystal had returned home after her shift, her mother was home earlier as the younger people are deemed to be more fit and able to work longer than the aging population. She made her way into the only room that was in the shack which contained everything: Kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom too. Her mother was by the stove, preparing the rations that she had received today.

"Welcome home Sweetie!" her mother cooed "How are you?"

Crystal dumped her bag on the floor and fell back on the practically disintegrating couch.

"Yeah I'm fine.." she sighed, ever since she could understand why she was being kept there she wanted to rebel or even at least, find a way for her and her mom to escape. Getting out of the compound isnt that hard, but trying to find somewhere outside is almost impossible since the nearest settlement is pretty much on the opposite side of the planet. She stared out of the window, noticing that the sun was going down in the sky. She got up

"I'm going out with my friends mom, I promise I'll be back soon" she ran out the door before her mother could even get a word in.

She wasn't really going to get her friends, for a while she secretly had been out during curfew and watching for any transports that may enter the base, although there hadn't been any ships for at least a month. She wasn't expecting much to happen but it pays to be prepared. She climbed into a small rocky outcrop that was near the main entrance of the base and began her long wait, before long she had already fallen asleep.

A few hours later she could hear the hum of an engine approaching from the sky and began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes while looking up into the night sky, looking for her target, then she saw it. It was a small looking ship and looked nothing like the design that separatists normally have. She reached for a blaster that she had stolen from a decommissioned droid and hid it away in her hideout, preparing herself. Her suspicions were right, instead of heading into the base the ship landed directly in the Centre of the slum. Moments later, a gang of who appeared to be pirates erupted from the back doors and quickly began to ransack everyone's homes. Crystal immediately feared for her mother's life and ran home as fast as she could. She burst through the front door, scanning the dimly lit shack only for horror to chillingly creep up her spine.

She dropped the blaster at the door and fell to her knees, placing her hands over her mouth to cover her trembling chin. She slowly reached put towards her mother, placing her fingers on her wrist looking for salvation, but none was found. She slowly lifted her mother's still warm body into her arms.

"O-oh my god m-mom... this... is-this is all my fault..." she said as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. She instantly began blaming herself for not being here to protect her. Then as the realisation hit her that these pirates weren't here to take slaves her steal but just cold heartedly murder everyone, a massive wave of anger washed over Crystal and she picked up her blaster and immediately headed for the ship. As she was almost at the ship, she could hear a firefight taking place, it seemed that the droids had finally realised what was going on and began to engage but most of them hadn't seen combat in a while and their parts were not as efficient as the should have been, effectively dooming them from the start. Crystal went to fire only to find that her blaster was a dud, No wonder that droid was decommissioned. She was still hungry for vengeance and equipped herself with a nearby spear that was fashioned from rock lying outside someone's home and waited for the right moment. After all the droids were almost neutralized , she ran out from behind the buildings, charging at the remaining pirates. She thought she actually had a chance at defeating them, she couldn't have been more wrong. The moment she revealed herself, she was spotted and instantly stunned by their blasters, causing her body to fall limp. Crystal tried desperately to move her body when she felt someone pick her up. She stared straight into the eyes of one of the murderers and fear coarsed through her body.

"Well look what we have here" He began to examine Crystal's body, placing his hand firmly on her ass. She squeaked with fear and desperation, knowing full well what was going to happen. "I think were going to have some fun with you" he smiled devilishly.

He then began to drag Crystal's body back the ship at the rest of them had all finished killing everyone. However, just as they were about to board. The sound of a ship could be heard overhead and it stopping directly above them. Crystal had regained some control over herself and looked up at the ship, still floating above them. Then its doors opened and immediately something jumped out, plummeting towards the ground, creating a large dust cloud upon impact. Crystal's body was thrown to the floor as the pirate pulled out his blaster as well as the rest of his crew. She was about to turn away and try and run when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She turned and saw two streams of light coming from the cloud, a blue one and a green one. A laugh could then be heard, it didn't sound natural at all, making her spine rattle with chills. Suddenly, whatever was wielding the light sprung forth and began to attack. It was quick and efficient disposing of the pirates with ease, slaughtering each of them one by one, swinging those light swords around in such an unorthodox manner. Within moments all of their lifeless bodysuits could be seen at the bottom of their ship. Crystal propped herself up of the ground and stared at the figure wielding the light. Slowly it began to move backwards away from her into a spot light . The first thing she saw was the colour of white plastered all over its body, then came the height, much taller than the average person, the last thing she noticed were the bright yellow eyes... staring directly at her. She had a full view of what she was being stared down by. The droid army commander...

General Grievous...


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborgs Have Hearts Too Chpt2

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, I'm back. I hope those of you that are reading enjoyed the first one and like where im taking this. I assure you that I have enough ideas to take this forward and I am not likely to abandon this fic. If you are enjoying the beginning of this fic, show me some love and maybe leave a review and favourite as it is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!**

As if she wasn't already chilled to the bone, Crystal could barely move while under Grievous' intimidating gaze. She wanted to get up to her feet to defend herself from the mechanical monstrosity but her body simply wouldn't allow itself to move. She began to fear for her life, crawling backwards until her back was against the ship

"S-stay away you m-monster!" She said shaking as she picked up the spear from the ground and pointed it at Grievous' chest. Grievous simply began to laugh getting closer to her until his laugh turned into a coughing fit. He bent over her, staring directly into her eyes once again.

"Monster? That's a hell of a term for somebody who just saved you, you should know your place maggot.." Grievous said in a raspy, robotic voice

Grievous' ship began to now lower itself onto the ground and as its doors opened, two large droids with white capes and staffs rushed out to the General's side. The moment they detected Crystal, they activated their staffs which had two electrical prongs on either end and pointed them directly at her. Grievous began yelling

"Don't start attacking unless I explicitly tell you to you idiots!" Grievous ignited one of his lightsabers and grabbed one of the guards at his side, chopping it to pieces. The other guard retracted its weapon in time for Grievous turning around to look at it

"You, put her on the ship.." he pointed at Crystal ".. then assess the damage done to the base, if it cannot be recovered, we are leaving. I have no use for a base that cannot defend itself." Grievous was about to turn away " and also, sedate her, I don't want this squirming maggot screaming all the way back to _The Invisible_ _Hand_"

Crystal's body wasn't fully functional so she barely fought back against the droid. Just as she was about to be put on the ship she called out

"Wait!-" the droid stopped in its tracks and Crystal looked back at Grievous who was behind them.

"Why?... why are you not killing me now? Crystal asked, on the verge of tears.

Grievous simply looked away and laughed, pushing the droid onto the ship and got Crystal secured. She was restrained against a seat and was then injected with a clear liquid. As much as she hated needles, she hadn't the strength nor the energy to fight back. She could feel herself start to drift in and out of consciousness, the last view she got out of the window was her planet getting smaller and smaller until she blacked out.

**TIME-SKIP **

Crystal could hear a faint humming noise in the background. Her eyes were weary and almost impossible to open but after some struggle she was able to see the outlines of a very dimly lit room. From what she could tell she was lying on a bed, a rather comfortable one at that. She then looked to her side and her eyes widened considerably, all she could see was the faces of a million stars looking back at her throughout space. She was speechless, she had never been in space before, at first she was fascinated but after a while her memory returned.

She placed her hand on the glass "... Mom... I'm so sorry" she closed her eyes and rested her head on the glass too "I... I should have been there, I never should have left you. This is all my fault..."

Crystal punched the glass with a balled up fist and began to cry once again as she retreated away from the window, curling into a ball on the bed, letting the tears and grief flow.

She was suddenly and rudely interrupted when she heard the sound of a door sliding open and the lights switched on. She quickly backed up on the bed and curled into a ball. A pair of battle droids then appeared, both of them holding what appeared to be trays and they then set them down on the table on the opposite side of the room. Then they turned and headed out of the room, one of the saying "Enjoy your meal" as they left. Once she was alone again, Crystal slowly got off the bed and went to inspect what she was given. The food she was given looked worse than the rations she got back home and decided to just leave it, she was too emotional to eat right now. She then turned to the door and saw that one of the chairs in her room had caught the door with its leg and was preventing it from closing and locking.

"One of the droids must have bumped into it on the way out..." she said to herself as she moved closer to the door.

She grabbed the side of the door that was still open and began to pull it as hard as she could, getting it to open bit by bit. Once it was wide enough so she could get through, she pulled the chair into position to hold it open. She then left the room, suddenly feeling so small compared to the size of the halls. It was also unbearably cold out here, almost making her want to go back to her room. She pushed onwards slowly, not going in any real direction, just going where she wanted. She had hid from multiple patrol back home so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak around.

Just as she thought about that, it was almost as if everything began to play in slow motion as she was about to turn a corner and suddenly, while she wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her, it felt like she had just ran into a mountain. She had hit her head and she stumbled backwards, holding where she had came into contact. She then looked up at whatever she hit, slightly annoyed. Whatever anger she had however quickly dissipated when she recognised the familiar, chilling, golden glow staring down at her.

Crystal froze with fear, unable to act or run away. She could tell Grievous was angry, but it wasn't towards her. His eyes went from a sharp cold stare to something a little softer as he realised who he was looking at. He leaned in a little closer

"Well, look what we have here, now how did you manage to get out of your room?" Grievous inquired.

Crystal couldn't say anything, rather she didn't want to say anything, she wants sure if she could trust Grievous at all. Grievous sighed

"Well no matter, I was on my way to you anyway. Would you care to take a wall with me?" Grievous held out his hand

She was reluctant but decided to go against her better judgement and see what he was up to

Grievous began to walk in the other direction and held his hands behind his back under his cape as he walked. Due to his incredible size, well over seven foot if he stood upright, he took big strides when he moved making it hard to keep up with him. He was moving with purpose, something was obviously bothering him.

"S-So where are you taking me then, are you going to kill me?" Crystal said, trying to sound strong and fearless

" I am not without mercy. The only people that don't deserve my mercy are the Jedi." Grievous seemed to emphasise that last sentence with more hatred. "They are the scum of the universe"

He burst into a coughing fit as they approached a set of doors which opened automatically. Inside were a collection of droids, mainly with blue torsos, are various consoles. It appeared that they were at the bridge of the ship.

"Wait here" Grievous instructed as he took off to the front of the bridge

Crystal leaned on a wall and kept her head down. She peeked up from time to time and saw the cyborg talking to a man with white hair that wore black robes with a brown cloak. She couldn't hear much of what was being said but she quite clearly saw the man gesturing to her and then somehow pushing Grievous to the ground by barely lifting a hand. He composed himself before he approached Crystal.

"Hello there my dear, and what might your name be?" the mysterious man asked

"I-im Crystal..." She couldn't help but be intimidated by his presence

"Crystal? What a beautiful name that is. I do hope you are enjoying yourself here, please make yourself as comfortable as possible" The man said as he turned back around to Grievous who was now getting up off the floor

"This will be the last time you fail me General, remember that..." he stated as he left the bridge.

The anger and sheer hate in Grievous' eyes was immense. He ignited one of his lightsabers and cut down the nearest droid to him. The others all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What are you all looking at you bags of bolts?! Get back to work you idiots" He began to storm out of the bridge "Follow me girl"

He wasn't even hiding his anger now. Something inside Grievous had snapped, he has had enough of being pushed around. "Lets see how well they do without me..." Crystal heard him mutter under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborgs have Hearts too Chpt3

**A/N:**** Hey there! I'm back again with everyones favourite asthmatic cyborg. In this chapter I have decided to flesh out the relationship between Crystal and Grievous and kinda set the stage for what is to come throughout, so this is mainly just character development but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. As always do me a favour and leave a favourite and review as it is greatly appreciated!**

Grievous continued his charge through the ship, ignoring everything and everyone that tried to interact with him. Crystal could barely keep up with him and had to practically run in order to stay beside him. She looked up at his face, if he had a nose, there would be smoke puffing out with the amount of anger that could be seen in his eyes.

He then suddenly pulled off into a smallish room that was incredibly dark. Crystal waited at the door until she heard a beeps from a console inside then the centre console lit up the entire room in a blue glow. She the slowly made her way inside as she saw Grievous access what looked like some kind of database. Then a robotic "Access denied" sounded, Grievous growled loudly, he tried the same thing over and over again presumably as they all ended with the same result. He turned to the wall of the room and punched the wall panel, leaving a dent in it. He kneeled down, looking defeated. Crystal looked at him, wondering what was agitating him so much. She slowly moved closer to him, trying not to startle him.

"H-hey, are y-you ok..?" she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder plate

He turned quickly and stared at her, raising his fist as if he was going to throw another punch. Crystal cowered back and covered her face in fear waiting for an impact. After a few seconds of nothing she slowly moved her arms and opened her eyes to see Grievous' fist inches away from her, suspended in mid air. He was staring down at the ground as he brought his hand back to him and then sat back on the wall, removing his cape in the progress. This was the first time Crystal had been able to see Grievous' full body. She was so sure in her mind that he was a full on droid but after staring at his chest, it was obvious that there was a heart beating inside of it.

Crystal gulped and gingerly slid down the wall to Grievous' side. He continued to stare in front of him as she did so. They sat beside each other in an awkward silence for a while, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what...

"... I never got to thank you..." Grievous turned his head slightly in her direction

"For what?" he grumbled quietly

"... for saving me" she squeaked

He scoffed "My intention was not to save you maggot, I was merely getting rid of the pirate scum"

Crystal curled into a ball and placed her head inbetween her legs. She knew that he didn't think anything more of her and she shouldn't have gotten upset from his response.

"... You're welcome" he said quietly

Her head rose rapidly and stared at Grievous who was now looking away, probably in embarrassment. She smiled and shifted slowly until she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Then she noticed one of his lightsabers hanging out of its pocket in his cape. She reached for it and grabbed it, examining its every detail. What she didn't realise was that it was pointing directly at her and she was almost about to ignite it. Grievous grabbed her hand quickly before she could.

"Are you stupid?! You could have killed yourself there! Look this is how it works" he made her flip the saber around then he ignited it, allowing a stream of blue light to come forth and light up the room with its glow. "There, try not to skewer yourself next time"

Crystal slowly waved it around, listening to its low humming sound and realising how light it felt compared to a blaster. Grievous caught on and was watching how enamoured she was by the light. He wondered, even though it was a long shot, he might be able to train her in some way to be his apprentice. However he quickly shook that thought from his head, telling himself that he was becoming too fond of her, but he could help but be fond of how bewildered she was by everything.

Reluctantly, Grievous got up off the floor, leaving Crystal with one of his most prized sabers. He went back up to the console and placed his hands on the main panel, leaning over it. He stared at the screen for a while, looking like he was contemplating something. Then after a while, he began to type something in slowly, staring with anticipation. He stopped and winced his eyes a little, looking away. There was silence for a few seconds before...

"Access Granted"

Grievous' head bolted back around and stared at the console in amazement as everything began to open up to him. He set to work in earnest, frantically typing away, looking like he was searching for something. Crystal's attention slowly turned from the bright blue glowing saber to the cyborg in front of her. Her eyes were glued to his fast typing six fingers on each hand and how large his eyes had become. She was about to get up and see what he was doing when suddenly... he stopped.

Grievous stared down at the console, leaning on it as he looked on in shock. After a few moments he turned around and took a few steps before placing his hand on the nearby wall to steady himself. Crystal got up and slowly moved over to the console, looking down at the interface. The file that was opened had the codename "Grievous" as the title, he was looking at a file about himself, at first Crystal thought he was just being vain until she read more closely. It seemed to be a file about the construction and more importantly, the experimentation on Grievous. However, there was one sentence that seemed to stand out amongst the others.

'As well as physical modifications, the subjects memories and emotions are to be altered in order to make a more efficient killing machine and to show no remorse or mercy...

The memories will be completely wiped and replaced with different ones, completely erasing who the subject once was...'

Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing, she knew that the separatists weren't necessarily good guys but she never thought they would go as far as brainwashing someone and making them completely forget who they once were.

'An important implant shall be installed on the subjects body In order to take control of them and know where they are at all times.'

A diagram of Grievous' back was shown, indicating a small device underneath his right shoulder/back plate. Crystal turned around and slowly moved over to Grievous who was still holding onto the wall. She approached his back and tried to take a quick peek underneath the plate, tucked right underneath the armour was a small cylinder that seemed to have wires going in every direction. She took a deep breath and slowly began to move her hand to the back plate and slide in underneath without touching anything inside. Once she felt the cylinder with the tips of her fingers, she wrapped them around it. Grievous turned his head as she could now feel that she was doing something.

"Hey! What are you do-" he was cut short

As soon as Grievous started talking, Crystal had yanked the cylinder out from him. Sparks immediately began to fly and Grievous yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor, his hands desperately clutching at his head as he fell. After a few moments the sparks died down and Grievous' yelling stopped, Crystal thought he was dead and went to move to see if he was ok.

In almost milliseconds, Grievous had managed to get up off the floor and had Crystal by her throat, pinned up against the wall as he ignited one of his green sabers. Crystal had no time to react and was getting choked out by the cyborg, she stared into his eyes. She expected to see rage and anger but in fact she saw... well, everything. His expressions fluctuated from shocked to angry to sad to happy. It was as if he had never used those emotions before, or even worse, been taken away from him. After a few moments he put Crystal down once he realised what he was doing, he stepped back, clutching his head once again.

"What... what is this? What happened to me?" he said through pained gasps.

Crystal showed him the small cylinder " I t-took this out of you... it was some kind of tracker that was blocking your emotions..."

Once Grievous heard the word "emotions", tears suddenly began to stream from his eyes and down his faceplate. He could feel the salty drops forming in the pits of his eyes before dribbling out and washing down his white mask. He hadn't cried in a very long time. Crystal walked over to him and wiped the tears with her sleeve , then taking a leap of faith and wrapping her arms around his chest, hoping to god that he didn't skewer her. However, he didn't, he simply kneeled down to her height and returned the hug.

"Thank you... Crystal" that was the first time he had ever said her name properly and thanked her. Crystal's eyes opened wide with surprise, then she sighed and smiled

"You're welcome..."


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborgs Have Hearts Too Chpt 4

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Guess who is back from the dead?... MOI. I'm really sorry for not posting at all in a while, sometimes I just become unmotivated and not willing to work on anything. Now hopefully, however, I'll try to get back into the swing of things and posting, I can't promise regularly, but ill try and maintain the gaps between posts and shorten them down. As always, thank you ever so much for taking time out of your day to read my trash, and if you would be so kind, leave a review and favorite as it is greatly appreciated. **

The two remained in each other's embrace for a while before they both let go. Grievous stood up and looked around him as if his entire perspective had changed, his once hate and rage-fuelled mind was now set free, and now that he had his own free will, he could finally carry out his plan. For years, since he had become Dooku's apprentice, he had always dreamed of abandoning and retaliating against his master after being treated like trash for so long. He is the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army after all, he deserved recognition for being one of the best military strategists in the galaxy. He picked his cape up off the floor and wrapped it around his neck, taking back the lightsaber crystal was using. He then turned to the console once again, closing and deleting the file on him, erasing any information on him.

He then turned and left the room with a very eager Crystal in tow.

"Where are we going now" She asked, once again trying her best to keep up with his huge strides

"I'm going to show you something I have never shown anyone else before..." He said as he called an elevator to their level.

Once the elevator had arrived, they both entered and Grievous selected the highest floor, which happened to be the top point of the central tower on The Invisible Hand. As they headed upwards, the casing around the elevator turned to glass, Crystals eyes widened with amazement once again. In front of her was the whole expanse of the galaxy, every single star that could possibly be imagined was right before her. She placed her hands on the glass and just stared out to the vast expanse, Grievous looked down at her, if he had a mouth he would be smiling right now. Without the inhibitor that was blocking his emotions, he felt a lot more at ease than he used to be, which was normally full of anger and stress levels going through the roof that was easily noticeable from the way he acted. He also felt very strange, he could still feel that he had a grudge against the Jedi, but it wasn't as hate-fuelled as it once was. Its almost as if the man he once used to be, Qymaen Jai Sheelal, had been brought back to life.

The elevator began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. Grievous was brought out of his trance and left the elevator with Crystal following suit. The room they had entered seemed to be a captain's quarters, it had a large holotable in the center with a full readout of the star system they were in and a 3D projection of The Invisible Hand showing every single nook and cranny on the dreadnought. Crystal was enamored with the bright blue glowing holograms, staring at them intently and studying their every detail. Grievous had reached the opposite end of the room where a large glass panel stared out into the empty nothingness of space which was complete with a hidden interactive display embedded in the glass. With a swipe of his hand, a control panel appeared and after a few moments, a rumble could be felt in the room as a wall began to retract.

Crystal squeaked and turned around to face the wall that was retreating. Once the wall was removed, all she could see was a dark entrance, she was rather skeptical to approach and check it out. On the other hand, Grievous made his way over to it and stood in front of the entrance, taking a deep breath before exhaling loudly. After a few moments pause, he stepped inside slowly and as if one cue once his claw hit the floor, lights began to flicker on. Crystal approached the room slowly as she couldn't see what was inside due to Grievous' huge frame and the room looking rather small.

It would seem that it was surprise after surprise today for Crystal. After she managed to squeeze by Grievous, once again her jaw hit the floor. The entire room was covered, wall to wall, in stolen Jedi lightsabers.

"Oh… my god…" Crystal breathed

She began to scan the walls and stare at each individual saber, taking in their unique looks and designs. There were many various types of lightsabers too. There were double-bladed, curve-hilted, proto-sabers and there was even a legendary and revered dark saber hanging up as the centerpiece on his back wall. On the opposite side of the room, Grievous had begun taking as many of his most valuable sabers and filling up the pouches inside his cape until he couldn't fit anymore. He glanced over his shoulder to see Crystal fantasizing. He pondered for a moment before opening a small box in the corner of the room. Inside was a single lightsaber that Grievous had refused to display, it looked old and musty with dust covering the entire hilt. He wiped the dust off and approached Crystal. She looked up at him as he came closer, still a little afraid of his looks.

"Before I give this to you… I need to know…" He got down on one knee to be at her eye level

"…Are you coming with me?" He asked

"W-where are you going?" She replied

"Away from the Separatists, and the Sith especially, I've had enough of being a pawn in their game to only be cast aside" He began to vent "I have been looked down on and disrespected all my life… well that changes today" He stood up "If you don't wish to come, I can find a safe place to-" He was cut off

"NO!" Crystal exclaimed enthusiastically, Grievous stared at her wide-eyed, not expecting that response "I'm coming with you, I have nothing to go back to now…" Images of her mother began to flash through her mind "You saved me from those pirates, gave me a chance to get off that goddamn rock, no way in hell am I giving that up" Its almost as if her personality had completely changed.

Grievous smiled internally, holding out the lightsaber in his hand in front of him for her to take. Crystal took the saber and grasped the hilt with two hands before igniting it.

Inside the lightsaber… was a pink Kyber Crystal.

Crystal's irises expanded as her gaze was captured by the intense pink glow, the light humming noise it emanated was the only sound that could be heard as she was stunned into speechlessness. She then looked back at Grievous, unable to think of anything to say.

His eyes lightened up a little as her saw her expression

"Think of this as a little… thank you gift, for helping me" He brought himself back down to her height again

The moment he brought himself down, Crystal turned the saber off and threw her arms around his neck, making his body go stiff from this sudden gesture.

"Thank you so much, nobody has ever given anything before" She said, trying to push through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

Grievous eventually relaxed and returned the hug, closing his eyes before then looking directly at the door.

"Now let's get out of here…"


End file.
